Normal Days Are Gone
by 1Animechic1
Summary: What would you do if one day, all of the teachers in your school were Hetalia Characters?


**Okay so I was talking to my friend Lexie about Hetalia and decided HEY, WHY NOT PUT US IN A HETALIA STORY? : D... **

**Judgement is unkind. ;a;**

**Do I look like Hidakez Himaruya to you? No, so Hetalia obviously isn't mine. c:**

* * *

It began as any other day would. I would force myself out of my warm, cozy bed at no sooner than 7:23 AM. I would pull on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, grab my glasses, give my Grandma a kiss goodbye and I'd be out the door and on the bus by 7:30. It was routine by now. Occasionally, if I was super tired, I'd chug down a quick glass of Pepsi to get my energy going. It worked, but it always made me crave more.

My bus stop is at the end of my street, on a grassy part of the road where no one bothered to build a house, next to a small stream behind a bunch of trees. I'd heard somewhere it was gonna be turned into some kind of park, though the area didn't seem big enough for one.

I guessed it'd be fun to have around. A few years ago I'd ridden down the hill of my street on my scooter - without shoes. Big mistake. When you stop on the brakes without shoes, you get a painful friction in your foot. So I was stuck. As I was scooterin', cars were coming from both sides of the road, and it made me a nervous wreck. I'd finally landed and toppled over in the grassy area, thankfully unharmed, but enough to shake me up a bit. Boy that was one hell of a ride.

Finally, my ride to school came along and the other passengers and I silently entered in the same order we always do. The bus is like any other; full of loud screaming teenagers, both eighth and ninth grade. I sit in the same seat everyday, next to my good friend Lexie. She's a dark skinned girl with a sunny disposition. She was cheerful and even if someone was rude to her, she'd shrug it off and leave it be, I admired that about her, cause I'm the type to pick a fight if I was in a lousy mood.

I don't speak to her at this moment, because, as always, she's listening to a random Vocaloid song on her green mini ipod. I knew better than to inturrupt.

Although it was so loud I could hear it over all the chatter.

I usually didn't pay attention to it, I brought my own Ipod Touch to school every day, never left without it. Though in the mornings I was too tired to take it out, so I needed to be in the mood for music. I'd chosen to wear my pocket-less shorts today, so it was stuffed messily in the side pocket of my bookbag. I liked to close my eyes and enjoy the peace of the morning, so I usually didn't take it out.

As you could see, it was a pretty normal day to say the least.

Too normal, actually. The ninth graders, who liked to keep to themselves in the way back of the bus, would yell and scream a conversation to someone who was sittin' right next to them. It gave me headaches a lot, but at this moment I knew better than to say something.

A month or so ago, a girl named Kathy Portillo had been messin' with the bus. Honking the horn and stuff. I didn't like girls, they were rude and nasty and just plain mean to me. So I thought, since she was the loudest one back there, that she should learn her place.

So of course, I told the busdriver.

He didn't even blink an eyelash, didn't say nothin' and continued his business like any normal worker would. I figured I wasn't gonna get much of a reaction, so I just sat back down and listened to my favorite song; Go The Distance, the greek version. I liked languages a whole bunch, and even though I didn't understand the words, it was comforting in a way.

Before I knew it I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see Kathy and one of her friends. I paused my music quick enough to hear, "Did you tell on me?" I played dumb, of course, but karma just loves to bite you in the ass. A girl named Courtney, whom I loathe with a passion, felt it was her place to tell Kathy that I had indeed told on her.

From then on, Kathy seemed to make it her soul mission to call me a snitch everytime she walked on the bus. Not that I minded, she was too immature for her age.

Anyway, so it was a normal day for me.

After a semi-peaceful 7 or so minutes, the bus pulled easily into the school parking lot. Lexie had by then taken out her earphones and proceeded to put them into her Hetalia bag. This was usually the time we would start a random conversation of sorts.

"Dude," She started, "I could've sworn I saw a chocolate cow outside the bus..."

I gave her a humoured look, "A chocolate cow...?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes." She giggled, "It's gone now." I swear, sometimes I questioned her sanity. Oh well, all of my friends were weird in their own way. But then again, that's why they were my friends to begin with.

We exited the bus in an orderly manner. The ninth graders entered through the main entrance while the eighth graders were sent to the Gym. I preferred it that way, because we could sit down. There were two large main bleachers, we sat at the one further from the door, right at the end. We took our usual seats and waited for our other friends to arrive.

Everyone seemed to have their own area to sit in, the same seats everyday. It was organised that way so I didn't complain.

This is the part where Lexie begins the discussion. She says, "So I was on youtube the other day and there was a Hetalia doujinshi..." Ah, the wonderful world of doujinshi porn. Lexie would look them up and tell me about the good ones she found, not that I'm complaining. Hee. What can I say? I dig this type of stuff

"A dirty one?" She nodded. Figures. Doujinshi's were mainly based around strict romance, and almost all of 'em had some rated M material.

"Romano tried to make Spain his younger self because he wanted to date him, but Spain was too old. So he asked England to do it, but Spain became his _pirate_ self instead... It did not end well..." She had a very awkward look on her face.

I chuckled. Pirate Spain was a scary thing, indeed. Especially if he was horny.

Looking up, I sighed happily as our close friend Johanna took her seat in the bleacher behind us. "Hey guys. Whatchya talkin' about?"

"Same old, same old. I have my french proficiency today, the speaking part. Ugh, kill me now." Mhm, I take a french class. Since my average is 98%, I was chosen for the French Proficiency Exam, to see if I can get into honors. Johanna takes the same french as I do, but not the same class as me. She was a pretty girl, long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, big brown eyes that were filled with fun. She and I have a thing for literature, so we get along well.

She nods in understanding, "I took mine yesterday, got a 17 out of 20. Not bad, I guess." She smiles bashfully.

I looked at her, dumbfounded. "Not bad? That's better than I'd get, for sure."

She shrugged and began to write in her notebook. Johanna'd been writing her own story, something about universes and magic and that fun shit. It was cool and all but at the same time, too complicated to understand. I liked complicated plots at some times, it made the story interesting you know? Like Harry Potter, for example. It must've been hell creating all those places and creatures and stuff. But at the same time, just so confusing.

I noticed Lexie staring off with a focused look on her face. It didn't bother me, really. I wasn't much of a talkative person, so I'd luck out if she got distracted, because that girl could go on talking forever. She was a sweetheart, but I liked peace.

Lexie then shook my arm, capturing my attention. "Hey, did you notice something weird?" Ah, so she had been thinking about something.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "No, what?" I hadn't seen anything weird.

She gestured to the rest of the Gym, it was empty. "Where's the teachers? The one's who tell us to go to class?"

I looked around, besides the students, the Gym was empty. In the beginning of the day, there's a group of security guards who make sure we behave, but they weren't present today. That was odd, indeed. They were strict, punctual, always on time. Then I paused, I could've been overthinking this.

"I dunno, probably in the hallway." I shook it off. It was a little thing, not too bad to be worried about.

Lexie shrugged and turned her attention to her phone, but I could tell it was bugging her. I thought it was silly, no teachers is a good thing anyway, right? I just let it be, it was a waste of breath.

The bell rang after a few minutes. Usually a security guard would come and let us know when to go, but since they were gone, everyone got up at once and made a rush for the doors. I didn't like crowds, but I didn't let it annoy me too much. I always let the little things upset me, it was an issue I had.

Have I been boring you? Don't worry, this is where it gets interesting.

The crowd of students flooded the hallways, each making their way to the class or stopping to talk to their peers, nothing out of the ordinary. Lexie had Gym today, so I waved her goodbye and headed to my first period class.

Social Studies.

Ah, yes. Ever since I started watching Hetalia, Social Studies became so interesting to me. I loved countries, customs, languages, all of it. So this class was a sitch for me. My best friend, Isaiah, is also in the class, so it was good. We even sat next to eachother.

Now, this is where I noticed something weird was happening. You see, the classroom is way at the end of the hall, and to our annoyance, a group of teachers always have a meeting in our classroom, so the students are to wait outside until the bell rings. The door is always open, and the teachers are in full view. This began during october, we thought it was just for a few days, but they hadn't stopped.

And this time, the door was closed and there was a curtain covering the window.

I found myself staring at the door. How creepy was that? Looking over I saw Isaiah leanin' against the lockers and walked over to him. Isaiah's been my friend since sixth grade. He was dark-skinned, and heavy set. I swore he had the biggest sideburns I'd seen on a boy. He also had the funniest koolaid man voice that he only showed to me or his pal AJ.

"Dude," I started, "What's going on in there?"

He was okay with me calling him, "dude," or "tubby." Because we were best friends. And we could insult eachother and know that the other didn't mean it, it was our way of communicating.

"Dunno," He said, "Door's locked. Probably doing something secret in there." His voice was thick with a lisp.

So many dirty thoughts ran through my head at that one moment but I decided to keep them to myself for the sake of Isaiah's mental health.

"Okay then." Was my response. We leaned against the locker in silence, watching the others pass by. This day had been starting off weird, and weird days always got me a little off track. I hated that feeling. The feeling where you don't know who's who and what's what. Not only does it affect your work, but it just makes your day feel strange, out of place. This was definetly one of those days.

Suddenly the door opened, and by instinct the class took it as their invitation to come in. Isaiah and I shared a look before walking inside. I didn't know what to think at the time, probably that it was a private conversation. However...

I was not prepared for what I was about to see.

A figure with gray-ish blonde hair turned to us, a sweet yet menacing smile on his perky face. What caught my eye was the scarf that trailed down his neck. It was in the end of May, burning hot outside, why on earth would he be wearing a scarf? Then, he spoke.

"_Kolkolkol~_ Welcome to Social Studies class, da."

Oh. My. Fuck.

* * *

**Comments? Suggestions? Reviews?**

**More chapters to come. Don't worry. :I**


End file.
